Espace aérien
by Plumardise
Summary: AU [Destiel] Cas hurlait chacun de ses pas, dansait sa rage et se laissait traîner sur la glace, porté par l'élan, tournoyant sur lui même.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances (en tout ces les étudiants) et pour ceux qui bossent, BON COURAGE !**

 **J'exagère vraiment, je l'avoue, il est ENCORE deux heures du matin ! Mais que voulez-vous, la nuit me calme et me laisse le temps d'écrire, et j'ai vraiment trop pas la patience d'attendre le jour pour publier.**

 **À la base je voulais pas du tout écrire ça, mais un AU ou Dean serait danseur, puis j'arrivais pas à me décider sur la danse qu'il pratiquerai alors j'ai tout changé (Que ma vie est compliquée) et c'est carrément parti en vrille.**

 **C'est donc une AU Destiel (mon dada) et j'avoue que c'est assez court, et ça devait l'être encore plus à la base, sauf que je suis gentille et j'ai forcé l'inspiration, du coup ça va mieux. Personnellement, j'ai eu l'impression d'écrire un roman (carrément ouais) et VOILÀ.**

 **Trêve de blabla ! Merci ENCORE et jamais ASSEZ pour vos reviews, j'essaie de prendre un max de temps pour vous répondre, des fois je le fait et des fois pas, mais je suis là, je vous voit, et merci encore mille fois.**

 **Je fais un bref coucou à _Blandine_ parce que voilà, elle m'a laissé une review toute sympa, et coucou à toutes les autres aussi. **

**Merci encore, n'hésitez pas à larguer une review, c'est génial, vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Espace Aérien**_

Cas glissait sur le sol, tournait et tournait sur lui même, faisant crisser la glace sous ses pieds alors que ses bras se mouvaient autour de sa tête, se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pensées.

Le bruit de ses patins sur la surface glacée était doux alors que ses yeux restaient clos, appréciant la sensation de se mouler à l'air, de se lover contre lui, danser contre son corps.

La patinoire était vide, il était seul, seul avec la glace, ses patins et l'air qui embrassait son corps parfaitement.

Ses mains caressaient sa silhouette, descendantes et légères, alors que ses jambes tourbillonnaient et que les lames de ses patins semblaient à peine effleurer le sol tracé de lignes souples et courbées, traversantes la patinoire de part en part.

Il courait, s'essoufflait puis sautait, tournait sur lui même, encore et encore jusqu'à se faire _mal_ , jusqu'à sentir son cerveau ralentir, les battements de son cœur se _précipiter._

Il tombait des fois, rarement, et restait au sol une demie seconde avant de se relever, de se précipiter puis de ralentir, tourner et se baisser, Cas jouait, jonglait avec le sol, flirtait avec l'air et _adorait ça._

Les heures passaient trop vite pour Castiel, pour lui les minutes sont des secondes et le temps beaucoup trop précieux.

Mais sa montre clignotait, hurlait à la mort qu'il était temps de partir, de quitter ses patins doucement parsemé de quelques poussières de glace, d'enfiler son bonnet et son pull avant de sortir.

Mais Cas revenait, _toujours._

Les jours étaient plus ou moins beaux, plus ou moins doux avec le brun aux yeux bleus. Parfois trop longs, parfois trop courts ou ennuyants, trop bruyants ou silencieux. Et Cas soupirait, soufflait et maudissait chaque parcelle d'être vivant qui causait _tout_ _ça._

Et pour tout oublier, pour s'oublier un peu, lui, sa famille et sa vie dérivant dans les nuances les plus sombres, il venait et allumait son mp3, enfonçait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et enfilait ses patins avant de se précipiter sur la surface glacée et enchaîner tous les mouvement qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il maîtrisait _à la perfection._

Il tournait jusqu'à _en vomir_ , laissant sa tête à la merci de l'apesanteur alors qu'il faisait rouler ses doigts _gracieusement_ , enchaînant quelques pas, brusques et fracassant. Il secouait la tête sur un air de rock, la voix dans sa tête hurlante et les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Les yeux serré si fort, _si fort_ , alors qu'il accélérait et sautait, volait presque avant d'atterrir brutalement, dans un bruit sourd qu'il n'entendait pas, qu'il n'entendait _plus_ à travers le rythme effréné de la musique.

Cas hurlait chacun de ses pas, dansait sa rage et se laissait traîner sur la glace, porté par l'élan, tournoyant sur lui même.

Castiel hurlait si fort qu'on l'avait entendu, on avait entendu le claquement de ses patins, colère et désespoir contre le sol meurtrit sous ses mouvements souples.

Mais Cas qui n'entendait pas, toujours pas, continuait de claquer le sol, de s'envoler, de se donner le tournis, de se faire mal et de ralentir, reprendre son souffle et se stopper, les mains doucement ramenées contre son corps, lâches et pendantes.

xxx

L'autre le regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands écarquillé.

Un gars, un brun, devant lui dansait sur la glace et _volait._

Il s'énervait, tapait des pieds et s'élançait, les mains à la rechercher d'un cou à briser, d'une nuque sur laquelle poser sa tête soudainement trop lourde.

Et c'était beau. _Beau._

C'était magnifique, le brun semblait tellement loin, ailleurs, alors qu'il se mouvait gracieusement sur la glace, glissait sans tomber, sautait et semblait décoller du sol, sol craquelé sous les lames de fer des patins blanc et immaculés du patineur.

Il avait été attiré par des bruits, des sons assourdissants qui retentissait depuis la patinoire, et avait atterrit sur ces gradins, assit et bouche-bée devant la beauté indescriptible des mouvements divins du garçon en face de lui.

Si Dean n'avait pas pu le voir seul sur la piste, il aurait pu être persuadé que le jeune homme dansait avec l'air, l'enlaçait et tournait autour de lui.

Le brun semblait faire _l'amour_ à la brise légère que provoquait ses mouvements rapides.

Dean s'était assit sans s'en rendre compte, sans décrocher son regard de _lui_ , sans le quitter des yeux _un seul instant._

xxx

La musique s'était stoppée, il s'avança les yeux clos jusqu'à l'entrée de la piste et les rouvrit sur deux émeraudes étincelantes.

« Apprend-moi. »

xxx

Ça avait prit deux semaines.

Deux semaines pour que Dean tombe amoureux.

Deux semaines, deux mains sur ses hanches qui le rattrapent et un rire claironnant, _tintant_ à travers la patinoire.

\- Tu te moques de moi Cas ?

Et Cas souriait doucement, puis reculait, lâchait ses hanches et tournait autour de lui, gracieux et _intouchable._

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Dean, mais avoue que tu es nul. D'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu t'efforce à venir alors que tout ce que tu récolte sont des bleus.

Cas, Cas avait pas comprit, cet enflure, et continuait de tournoyer autour de Dean, comme si il ne lui volait pas le peu d'air qu'il lui restait en attrapant ses bras et les faisant danser sans rythme,

bordel désordonné.

Comme si, bordel, c'était normal de frôler la glace aussi fort, de faire battre son cœur si vite que ça.

xxx

Ça avait prit deux jours, deux jours pour que Dean craque.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été prévu, c'était un petit peu trop de Cas, un petit peu trop de mains sur ses bras, dans les siennes, sur ses joues.

Un peu trop de pas lents, _trop lents_ , et trop de bleu en face de lui.

Ça avait été brusque, léger et aérien, tout contre Cas, tout contre ses lèvres, son nez complètement écrasé sur sa joue.

Ça avait fait craquer le sol mais il avait su affronter l'apesanteur, les joues rouges et les mains dans les cheveux du brun, corps contre corps et souffle de l'un sur l'autre.

Ils avaient rit, complètement saouls de l'autre et avait fermés les yeux, front contre front, avançant doucement sur la glace, Cas guidant leur pas et Dean essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur un peu trop précipités.

Seuls et silencieux, ils avaient suivit la propre musique que jouait leur cœur et avaient continuer à patiner et Cas avait _enfin_ comprit pourquoi Dean restait, alors qu'il était si nul que ça, et tout plein de bleu partout.

xxx

Ça avait prit deux minutes avant qu'ils ne recommencent, encore et encore, les lèvres rougies et la glace pour seul témoins, tracées maladroitement par les pas désordonnés de Cas et Dean qui dansaient ensemble.

xxx

Fin


End file.
